A transactional system, such as an ERP (Enterprise Resource Planning) system, can use a relational or other type of database. Such a system can be referred to as an OLTP (On-Line Transactional Processing) system. An OLTP system can be used to store and manage data produced from everyday business tasks of an organization. Occasionally, such as on a periodic basis, data stored in an OLTP system can be archived to an archiving system. An OLAP (On-Line Analytical Processing) system can be used to analyze data received from one or more OLTP systems. An OLAP system can be used for activities such as planning, problem solving, and decision support. Data in an OLAP system can be de-normalized, in contrast to data in an OLTP system, which can be highly normalized.